During the Hurricane season of 2005, the inventors realized that there was a need to provide homeowners with a better way of dealing with wind damaged roofs. During the season, homeowners who had damaged roofs contacted contract roofers to place blue tarps on their roofs. As was carefully noted on television, roofers were overcharging the government and homeowners when placing blue tarps on wind damaged roofs. It was also noted that only flat/shingle roofs could be protected by blue tarps. In other words, if you had a barrel tile roof, you were out of luck.
The inventors realized that there had to be a way of providing home owners with a cost effective tarp that would easily be applied to ones roof, regardless of the roof type. They further realized that materials were hard to find after natural emergencies. The inventors therefore invented a tarp that could easily be applied to ones roof with out the need of contracting a roofer.
The customary way of applying blue tarps to wind damaged roofs is known in the art. The materials needed are nails, sand bags, blue tarps, and wood strips. The method of patching a damaged roof is by first placing a blue tarp over the wind damaged part of the roof. Then, the blue tarp is secured to the roof. Lastly, wood strips are placed to run perpendicular to the horizontal axis of the roof and then nailed to the roof. As can be seen by the method, under normal circumstances, the method of patching a roof is beyond the scope of a normal homeowner.
An object of this invention is to it eliminate the need of using contractors to place an emergency tarp on a wind damaged roof.
Another object of this invention is to minimize the costs incurred when temporarily patching a roof.
Yet another object of this invention is to minimize the elements needed to temporarily patch a roof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tarp that can easily be lifted upon a damaged roof.
Another object of this invention is to minimize the damage incurred when placing a tarp on a damaged roof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tarp that can be applied to a barrel tile roof.